


Had Dreams of a New Tomorrow

by ohraokara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Rating May Change, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohraokara/pseuds/ohraokara
Summary: Kara and Lena, in any universe, are soulmates.They have their ups and downs, the good, the bad, the beautiful.These are a collection of one-shots, two-shots and more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All these fics were posted on my twitter or curiouscat. My longer one shots or multichaps will be posted as their own stories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Can we get some evil lena and redk Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos if you read and liked any of these chapters. They really mean so much to fanfic writers, and they help me a lot. Thank you. :)

Red pulsed through Kara's veins. She could feel it vibrating through every inch of her skin, her bones, her blood, and her soul.

The woman in front of her seemed to be producing her own toxic energy. Her eyes were narrowed in dangerous slits that didn't match the cocked eyebrow and teasing smirk and beckoning finger.

Oh. Oh this was going to be fun.

Kara charged at the woman, and Lena moved aside easily, causing Kara to slam into the side of a building, landing inside.

Before she even had the chance to move, she felt weight pushing against her. A strong hand wrapped in her honey colored hair; Kara sucked in a deep breath, and then her face was being slammed into the ground. It didn't bother her. Actually, it pissed her off.

She slammed her head back, hitting against something hard. From the distraction, Kara turned around, picked Lena up by the neck and flew them up sixteen stories into the Luthor's office.

They flew up from the ground, concrete and metal and dust surrounding them. And they were back where it all began.

In the blink of an eye, Kara was dangling Lena off her balcony; pushing against her, almost crushing her with her weight and the back of the railing. Her veins and heart pulsing in rapid succession that were practically mirroring Lena's own.

The only difference was that blood was trickling from the corner of Lena's mouth. Almost the same vibrant dangerous color as her lipstick.

"Fuck you," Lena snarled, before Kara practically growled and then pushed forward to press their mouths together in a bruising kiss.

Lena was trying to push against her; trying to change their positions, but Kara was having none of it.

Instead, she pulled her mouth away and laughed right into Lena's ear.

"Even like this Luthor, and I will never be on my knees for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love and appreciate comments, feedback and prompts. Also kudos! Constructive criticism is welcome but no blatant hate please. I love this fandom. And I love Kara/Lena. hope you enjoy these fics! My twitter is @ mczorel


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: domestic supercorp, like tickle fights or play wrestling where kara lets lena win (or both) plz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos if you read and liked any of these chapters. They really mean so much to fanfic writers, and they help me a lot. Thank you. :)

\---

Lena flipped another page of her book, her eyes scanning the pages. She'd gotten through two and a half books waiting for Kara to get home.

Kara told her time and time again that she didn't need to wait up for her when she was on 'Supergirl Duty', but Lena always did. Every time.

She sighed, as she licked her index finger and thumb and flipped another page. Her eyes were straining even with her glasses on.

There was a soft thump outside. One that normally people wouldn't pay attention to, but Lena had grown accustomed to it. She waited a couple of minutes with baited breath, and then her face broke into a huge grin just as she turned to Kara kissing her cheek.

"Hey," Lena drawled out, breathing in the scent that was purely Kara. Fresh air, mints, and something sweet.

Kara giggled quietly into her back, her arms wrapping securely around Lena from behind. "Missed you." 

Lena leaned back and pulled Kara on top of her. She stared up into blue eyes that reminded her of the sky she was just a part of.

Kara leaned her head against Lena's chest, closing her eyes and listening to her heartbeat. It was soothing enough that she was slowly drifting off.

And then there were cold hands slipping into the back of the PJ pants she'd swiftly changed into and Kara yelped.

"That's not nice, I was warm." 

Lena chuckled quietly and danced her fingertips up the inside of Kara's loose T-shirt on either side, tickling gently.

This time Kara jumped slightly for show.

"If you're trying to wake me up, there are nicer ways to go about it." Kara said softly, with a lazy smile.

Lens grinned and replied, "oh yeah? How's that?"

And then before Kara could reply, Lena was flipping them over. They both knew Kara could stop her, but she was so content and happy she didn't put up a fight.

Lena cocked one eyebrow. "You let me do that."

Kara smiled sheepishly. "Did not, I'm sleepy."

Lena pressed a slow, sweet kiss to Kara's lips. "Then take us to bed."

In an instant they were in bed, Kara leaned over to take off Lena's glasses and kissed her nose. "Tomorrow I'm not letting you win anything."

Lena just grinned and then let Kara wrap her arms around her. "If you say so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love and appreciate comments, feedback and prompts. Also kudos! Constructive criticism is welcome but no blatant hate please. I love this fandom. And I love Kara/Lena. hope you enjoy these fics! My twitter is @ mczorel


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: more domestic supercorp please! cuddling, watching tv, and food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos if you read and liked any of these chapters. They really mean so much to fanfic writers, and they help me a lot. Thank you. :)

"Kara, the screen keeps going back to the main title. Are you almost done heating up the pizza? It shouldn't take this long. Use your eyes!"

Kara scoffed from the kitchen. "No, Lena! Remember I said tonight was going to be completely normal! So we have to wait ten minutes for the oven to heat, fifteen for the pizza to bake, then five more for it to cool so you don't burn your tongue."

"If you aren't over here in two minutes with that pizza my tongue will not be doing ANY-"

Kara suddenly appeared in front of Lena with a cooking sheet and a store bought pizza on it. And Kara was definitely not wearing an oven mitt.

Lena smiled up at her. "So, completely normal?" She nodded her head towards Kara's hands.

Kara's eyes widened and then before Lena could blink twice, Kara was back holding the pizza with oven mitts on. "You were saying?" She asked with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes, Lena scooted over on the couch so Kara could curl up next to her.

"You know," she started. "I don't know why we need a 'normal' date night. Why can't we just get delivery with you ordering six pizzas and heating them up with your heat vision when they get cold?"

"Because," Kara sighed, "I just want this to be perfect. Netflix, and us eating crappy frozen pizza where the commercials mislead you and make you think it's the greatest thing ever made, when it honestly tastes like cardboard and plastic."

A few days ago, Kara had texted her asking her to come over for a date. 'Netflix and pizza?' Lena would never say no to spending time with her girlfriend. But Kara had followed it up with: 'There will be no "funny business" and I'm going to be the perfect girlfriend!' with about 10 different woman emojis. 

At that point, Lena really had no idea what Kara was talking about, but she said yes anyway.

When she got to Kara's apartment earlier in the night and Kara explained everything, Lena thought two things; 1. her girlfriend was a giant dork, and 2. if Kara wanted a 'normal' date night, she was going to let Kara do whatever she had planned. 

Lena reached her right hand to lace her fingers with Kara's left; the other one was trying very hard not to shove more than one slice of pizza into her mouth. Lena could see her hand twitching and she had to bite her lip to stop from laughing.

"Okay, so if we don't start this right now I'm going to-"

"I love you." Kara spoke very quickly.

Lena sat still, somewhat shocked. But she completely felt the same way. "I love you too. Was this whole date night so you could say that?"

Kara just nodded her head, but now she was smiling.

"I don't care if we eat frozen pizza forever if you never stop saying that to me."

Kara's smile was so bright. "I love you, Lena. But I am never eating frozen pizza again for as long as I live."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love and appreciate comments, feedback and prompts. Also kudos! Constructive criticism is welcome but no blatant hate please. I love this fandom. And I love Kara/Lena. hope you enjoy these fics! My twitter is @ mczorel


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: can you write about how kara would be interacting with lena when lena is nearing her death from old age after growing old together with kara?
> 
> tw: angst and mention of death (because of old age)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos if you read and liked any of these chapters. They really mean so much to fanfic writers, and they help me a lot. Thank you. :)

Kara hated time. She hated the Universe for giving an infinite amount of time, yet only let humans stay alive for a fraction of it.

When Kara started realizing her friends were getting laugh lines, and wrinkles around their eyes, and their hair was getting lighter, and Eliza and Cat's heartbeats started slowing down. 

The first time Kara fully understood that she was going to outlive everyone she had ever loved or care about, was when Lena had just turned 47 years old. That's not that old, and it's not an age that is usually celebrated.

But as they were eating dinner on the couch together, Kara heard it. First she thought it was a fluke, so she went back to eating her pizza. But then she heard it again. Lena's heart kept skipping. And not the kind where when they first started seeing each other that happened. This was different. And Kara was terrified.

When Lena was asleep that night, Kara quietly went into their bathroom and stared at her reflection. She didn't have any wrinkles. Her hair was still a bright blonde. Her teeth were still white and straight. She looked maybe 29 or 30 at the most. 

The pictures in their home were sometimes hard for her to look at because Lena looked like she could be Kara's mom. They'd certainly gotten a few stares as the years passed on.

The final realization hit her like a gun shooting out Kryptonite bullets.

Lena was 73 years old. Kara barely looked 35. But she was holding Lena's hand in her own, as she watched her wife half asleep with an oxygen mask attached. 

Kara hated hospitals.

And she hated that humans had so little time.

Lena coughed and Kara smiled, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes, and Lena smiled back.

Kara took off the oxygen mask.

"You're going to do so many great things, Kara."

"Lena, I can't do anything greater than having you as my wife."

Lena smiled a sad, secret smile and then put her mask back on and closed her eyes.

Kara sat there all night. Until the sun came out. But instead of feeling ready and buzzing with powers, she felt weak.

Because the bed that Lena was sleeping in, was now empty. Kara's not really sure how long it's been since she had just been sitting here. But she has all the time in the world to relive every good thing that she had with Lena.

She starts by flying to the L-Corp balcony, where it all began.

But the balcony that Lena had specially made for Supergirl, was now gone.

For the first time in her life, Kara felt like she got the wind punched out of her chest.

Breathe. Live. 

Being happy again takes time. But Kara Danvers has all the time in the Universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love and appreciate comments, feedback and prompts. Also kudos! Constructive criticism is welcome but no blatant hate please. I love this fandom. And I love Kara/Lena. hope you enjoy these fics! My twitter is @ mczorel


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: can you write where kara gets in a fight and loses memories, and when she wakes up she thinks that she is dating lena. but they are actually just friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos if you read and liked any of these chapters. They really mean so much to fanfic writers, and they help me a lot. Thank you. :)

Lena was asleep in a chair outside the med-bay when Alex tapped her on the shoulder.

"She's awake," she said softly, nodding her head towards the window where Kara could be seen sitting up under the sunbeds.

Lena sat up straight and then stood up, about to make her way inside when Alex stopped her.

"There's something you should know." Alex said, looking at Kara and then back to Lena with an odd look on her face.

Kara had been asleep for three days now, and she wanted nothing more than to go inside and be with her. But Alex looked worried.

"Is she okay? Is everything... normal?"

Alex shook her head, and then grabbed Lena by the elbow and brought them into another room. "Lena, Kara thinks... some strange things."

Lena crossed her arms over her chest. "Like what?"

"Like...," Alex was looking anywhere but at Lena. "Look, if you and my sister have something going on, that's not my business. I'm a bit disappointed she didn't tell me, but if you make her happy, that's all that matters. And I swear if you EVER do anything to hurt h-"

"Wait... what?! Me and Kara?" Lena laughed, but it was a hollow sound. "Why would she be saying that? We aren't together."

Now both of them were staring at each other in confusion, daring the other to speak first.

Alex just nodded once and led them back to where Kara was.

"Alex, wait-"

Alex went into Kara's room and gestured for Lena to follow. 

Lena rarely got nervous. But right now, she could feel her stomach in knots.

What did this to Kara to make her think they were in- 

"Lena! Oh Rao, I missed you so much." Kara was gesturing for her to come over, and Lena looked at Alex's hesitant face once before she nodded.

"Kara, I'm so glad you're okay." Lena smoothed one hand down Kara's arm, and Kara laced their fingers together. She was smiling shyly at her and then looked at Alex.

"Can you give us a moment?" Kara was using her puppy dog eyes with a slight glare, and even though Alex was a bit skeptical she gave in. Lena and Kara needed to talk, and whatever this was, they could figure it out later.

As soon as Alex was out of the room, Lena looked back at Kara and she had unshed tears in her eyes. "I was worried I was going to lose you."

"Kara, you won't ever lose me."

Kara shook her head and closed her eyes, a couple of tears leaking onto her cheeks. Lena gently swiped at them with her thumb, and when Kara opened her eyes again, she was looking at Lena with such love and astonishment that it almost took Lena's breath away.

"Kara..." she barely breathed out, before Kara was pulling Lena to her and pressing their lips together.

It was a soft kiss. But it ignited something inside Lena that she didn't know existed anymore.

When Kara pulled away and was smiling at her, Lena knew there was love in her eyes too.

Whatever happened, and whatever was going to happen, they would figure this out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love and appreciate comments, feedback and prompts. Also kudos! Constructive criticism is welcome but no blatant hate please. I love this fandom. And I love Kara/Lena. hope you enjoy these fics! My twitter is @ mczorel


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: can you write some fluff? maybe a proposal?
> 
> note: this is Part 1 of a 2 part series, which will be the next chapter. If anyone wants more of this series, like anything in between this and the next chapter, or after the accident, or their lives before the proposal. Let me know! I actually really love this AU. So I would gladly write more if anyone's interested.
> 
> 1 of 2 (so far)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos if you read and liked any of these chapters. They really mean so much to fanfic writers, and they help me a lot. Thank you. :)

\---  
Kara was nervously playing with the strap of her watch and kept eyeing Lena.

They were in Lena's towncar on the way to the theatre to see a musical that had always been one of Kara's favorites; Wicked. Lena had never seen it and that was just not acceptable!

It also happened to be their year and a half anniversary.

Lena's right hand was on Kara's knee, rubbing gentle circles absent-mindedly while Kara's mind was on the fritz.

She wanted to propose to Lena. Tonight.

The little red velvet box was in her clutch and she could almost feel it burning a hole into her side.

She was so nervous.

"Ma'am's, we've arrived." Frank said, facing them from the driver's seat with a fond smile.

Lena smiled and squeezed Kara's knee once, her fingers inching a little higher as she did.

"Frank can you give us a moment?"

He nodded and tipped his hat and then went to stand on the curb.

Kara was staring into her lap, her left pinkie ghosting the edge of Lena's hand.

"Kara," Lena spoke quietly.

When Kara looked up, Lena was smiling at her. One of the many reasons that made Kara fall for her in the first place.

"Lena, I had this night planned. This is my favorite Broadway play and we went to that fancy sushi restaurant but I just-,"

Lena laughed softly and turned her hand over to lace their fingers together.

Kara stared at her for a moment, neither of them speaking.

"Will you marry me?" Kara asked so quietly that it seemed like she had no air to breathe.

Lena's eyes widened a fraction and followed Kara's movements as Kara got out a small box. She opened it and it had an oval shaped diamond like stone glistening. But it wasn't anything Lena had ever seen.

"It's part of my ship," Kara said, answering the unspoken question. "There's a matching bracelet. Lena I want to spend the rest-."

"Yes."

Kara looked up at Lena and she was smiling and crying.

"Yes Kara Zor-El, I will marry you."

Kara bit her lip to will her own tears not to fall but when Lena surged forward to kiss her, both of her hands on either sides of Kara's face, she could taste a mixture of salt, happiness, and eternity.

Kara's heart was full. And Lena was going to be hers. They were going to be each others'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love and appreciate comments, feedback and prompts. Also kudos! Constructive criticism is welcome but no blatant hate please. I love this fandom. And I love Kara/Lena. hope you enjoy these fics! My twitter is @ mczorel


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: kara and lena get in an accident after just getting engaged. lena loses most of her memories... including kara.
> 
> note: this is Part 2 of a 2 part series, which is a continuation of the last, proposal fic. (See chapter 6 summary about this 2 parter)
> 
> 2 of 2 (so far)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos if you read and liked any of these chapters. They really mean so much to fanfic writers, and they help me a lot. Thank you. :)

Kara twisted the ring on her left hand. It didn't fit quite right, it was a little loose. 

Because it was Lena's.

But right now, Kara is in the National City Community Hospital downstairs in their cafeteria trying not to cry in her slice of pizza and soda.

Sunday was supposed to be one of the happiest days of her life, but she felt like there was a cement block crushing her chest, lungs and heart. Alex had kept reminding her to breathe. 

Kara took in a deep breath, and then let out a choked sob. She was suffocating.

Lena said yes. Kara asked her if she wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. And Lena had immediately said yes. 

On the way home, Lena's driver was apparently too tired. Lena was always worried that she overworked Frank, but he insisted always being there. He loved Lena. And Lena loved him. 

Right now, the only person Kara has ever given her heart to, was fighting for her life. Not remembering her life.

After being here for more than 3 days, Lena had woken up. Kara was at her side in an instant, before any of the nurses came. 

"Lena, I thought I'd lost you forever... please...," And Kara broke down again, cradling Lena's hand in her own, the one wearing the ring.

Kara has dealt with so many things in her life, but nothing prepared her for this.

Lena looked terrified. Of her. "I'm- I. I'm sorry miss, are you my nurse? Where's my mother?"

Kara's entire world stopped.

Now, sitting in this food court, Kara had no more tears. 

She had a ring that didn't fit.

Her lungs were on fire.

Her heart was shattered.

Lena Luthor, her fiancée, didn't know who she was.

Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor were strangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love and appreciate comments, feedback and prompts. Also kudos! Constructive criticism is welcome but no blatant hate please. I love this fandom. And I love Kara/Lena. hope you enjoy these fics! My twitter is @ mczorel


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: lena breaks up with kara and gave no real or valid reason except that "you should stay away" and "it's for the best" pls.  
> -  
> if you want more of this one, let me know. ;)
> 
> you guys can always ask for sequels or continuations of any of these btw.

Kara had come over with lunch, and Jess wouldn't let her inside. So Kara just barged in, and Jess was apologetic and Lena just waved her away and then turned towards the window, while Kara was standing awkwardly behind her.

"This is a beautiful city, isn't it Kara?" Lena had said, but her voice wasn't laced with its usual warmth. It was cold and void with any sort of emotion.

"It is. And so are the people in it," There were two meanings to that response, and both of them hit Lena's heart hard. 

Could she do this?

"I think we should stop seeing each other." It was spoke strongly. Like Lena had been waiting all day to say it and once it was finally out, it was something she couldn't control.

"Lena, I- what are you saying?" Kara was staring at Lena's back. She wanted to walk closer, touch her, but she knew in this moment that wasn't something she should do.

Lena turned to her, her face hard and emotionless. "I'm saying that I'm breaking up with you."

Kara was shaking her head, and tears started running down her cheeks. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's for the best."

"No! It's not! Lena, what are you doing? We're happy. We have been happy! Why are you- don't do this." Kara was frantic, and angry, and crumbling down.

Lena's face broke down for a moment before her coldness was back in place.

But Kara saw it. 

Lena didn't want to do this. So why was she?

"Kara, I don't want to see you again. Please... just stay away."

Kara's entire body was on fire. How-

She hadn't felt this heartbroken since learning about her parents; losing Astra; every time she feels like she's losing Alex.

Lena is her family.

"I love you, Lena. Doesn't that mean anything?" Kara spoke softly, and she cautiously walked nearer. Until she had one of Lena's hands in her own. 

Lena was trying hard not to look at Kara.

"Tell me you don't love me, and okay. I'll stay away."

Lena started crying silently and pulled Kara in by the collar of her button up.

They kissed desperately. Kara pushed Lena up against her desk, her hand sliding up the inside of Lena's thigh. 

Lena was kissing Kara with so much desperation it scared her.

And then just as quick, Lena was pulling away and putting distance between them.

"Please just leave," her voice cracked and her eyes were red.

"I'll leave. But tell me you don't love me. Please."

Lena shook her head and turned away again, so she didn't have to look Kara in the eye when she lied to her.

"I don't love you."

Kara gasped, and then there was silence. And then the sound of the door slamming.

This was for the best. Lillian had an entire Alien-hating army and they had more Kryptonite firearms and weapons that Lena had ever seen in her life.

Kara would be safe.

She would find a way. She always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love and appreciate comments, feedback and prompts. Also kudos! Constructive criticism is welcome but no blatant hate please. I love this fandom. And I love Kara/Lena. hope you enjoy these fics! My twitter is @ mczorel


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: The first time Supercorp say "I love you"

They're lying in bed, facing each other and Kara has a soft smile on her face. She feels so at peace, something she hasn't genuinely felt in a long time. And her eyes slip shut.

Right before she falls asleep, Lena kisses Kara's forehead and whispers, "I love you." and then Kara can hear her breath even out.

Kara had been drifting in and out of sleep, but her senses were on high alert when she heard those words. She snuggles into Lena's side and grins. Lena loves her.

-

Three weeks later, they're in Kara's apartment watching The Gilmore Girls revival, and Kara looks over and Lena has finally dozed off. It'd been a long, tiring week for both of them.

Kara turns off the TV and smiles at her girlfriend and presses a soft kiss to her temple, picking her up. She settles them into bed and turns off the lights, and lays a protective arm around Lena and whispers into her hair, “I love you so much.”

It goes unheard because Lena is actually asleep.

-

It’s another sisters night, which has turned into Sisters and Their Girlfriends Night.

Lena and Kara are cuddled up on one end of the couch, a red blanket wrapped around them.

Alex and Maggie are getting more beers in the kitchen and when Alex turns, Maggie’s smiling softly at her.

It’s one of her favorite smiles, reserved for her, but then she nods her toward Kara and Lena and her eyebrow raises up.

Alex smirks and crosses her arms over her chest for good measure.

“What is it this time?”

“If Kara says ‘I love you’ first, we’re going to Veggie Grill.”

Alex groans and shakes her head.

“We just went to that a week ago!”

Maggie grins and shrugs slightly, then places one hand on her hip. “Well?”

“Lena is going to say it first, and we are going to watch LaLa Land in theaters.”

“Fuck,” Maggie whispers, but then a soft sound startles them both and they turn to look Lena and Kara again.

Kara’s lying all the way on her back, with Lena on top of her, both of them sound asleep. Lena’s head is resting on Kara’s chest and it’s so fucking domestic and cute.

Alex can’t believe neither of them have said ‘I love you’ out loud yet. It was getting ridiculous.

But she knows they are both taking it slow, and she respects that.

 

-

Lena’s scaring her. She’s pacing back and forth on the wooden floor and she looks angry.

Kara’s trying to remember if she did or said anything earlier that could have upset Lena, but she comes up empty.

All the sudden Lena turns to her sharply, and looks deadly serious.

She takes a deep breath and lets out a, “Kara, I can’t do this anymore,” she sounds so dejected and Kara just kind of freezes.

Lena keeps going and all Kara can do is listen.

“We’ve been together for three months, and I've been so happy. You mean so much me, but we can’t keep going on like this.”

All the sudden, flashes of their relationship comes to Kara’s mind. The almost six months of back and forth. She knew from early on that Lena was going to mean something. That she’d be someone to call a friend, something more.

And now what? Almost a year of them knowing either other, and Lena is deciding to throw it all away out of nowhere?

Now Kara’s panicking. This isn’t fair. How can Lena leave her when they’ve only really just begun?

“Kara… I love you.” Lena finishes just as Kara is shouting, “DON’T BREAK UP WITH ME, I LOVE YOU!”

And then the apartment goes really quiet. 

Kara can hear both of their hearts beating erratically.

Lena starts crying and Kara starts laughing and then they’re kissing.

They’re kissing, and they’re together, and they love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love and appreciate comments, feedback and prompts. Also kudos! Constructive criticism is welcome but no blatant hate please. I love this fandom. And I love Kara/Lena. hope you enjoy these fics! My twitter is @ mczorel


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: major angst please
> 
>  
> 
> tw: angst and death mention. 
> 
> kara is always going to outlive people she's loved.

Kara tapped a pen on the desk. The insistent tapping was calming her down from the whirlwind thoughts in her mind.

She closed her eyes, and breathed in deeply. If she concentrated hard enough, she could smell the salt in the blue ocean water and hear the seagulls fighting each other for food.

Opening her eyes again, Kara looked down at the piece of paper. It was blank. This should be easy. She's been doing this for 23 years.

It never gets easier.

But she starts before she talks herself out of it.

-  
_Lena, today was amazing. I saved the cutest cat from a tree. She followed me home so I guess I now have a cat. But that isn't anything new is it? As long as you've known me, I've had cats and dogs. You wanna know a secret? I've always been more of a dog person. Please don't hate me! I've loved our cats, because you chose them. This cat is the first one that chose me. Has to mean something right?_

_I hope you're having a great day today. I hope this 23rd year treats you well. You deserve everything. I know that for a fact._

_I miss you. I miss you more than a pen and paper can say. I miss waking up next to you and smiling because you're mine. I miss our two refrigerators; one with my junk food and take out and soda, and yours with organic, and vegan and grass fed. I kept it for two weeks before I got rid of it. I went into our bedroom, got one of your old college sweaters, and cried on our bedroom floor. I still do that._

_I know it's our tradition Lena, but I don't think I can visit you today. I don't think I have it in me._

_It's been twenty three years without you._

_It never gets easier._

_Forever and eternally yours, Kara Luthor-Danvers_  
-

Kara notices, as there always tends to be, the letter has a few tear stains on it. The first few letters were the worst. Everything was pretty unreadable.

Kara folded the letter neatly, placed it in a cream colored envelope, wrote: Lena Luthor-Danvers on it, and sealed it.

She held the letter to her chest and took in a couple of shallow breaths.

It was time.

Kara opened her window, and stood on the balcony edge.

She looked up, she looked down.

And she flew. The letter was in her hand. She closed her eyes and flew as fast as she could.

She slowed down and was hovering over a secluded beach. She lowered herself to the sand.

She stared into the vast ocean. Light blue water. It was crystal clear today.

Kara looked down the beach and saw a short board walk that didn't actually lead anywhere.

She got there and looked under it.

The initials KD & LL 2020 was etched in. Kara took the letter and put it up next to it, sealing it there with her heat vision.

Kara traced the etching.

"I miss you."

After a few minutes, she flew back to National City. She took her time, closed her eyes and listened.

If she concentrated hard enough she could hear words whispered into her ear, "I miss you too."

It never gets easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love and appreciate comments, feedback and prompts. Also kudos! Constructive criticism is welcome but no blatant hate please. I love this fandom. And I love Kara/Lena. hope you enjoy these fics! My twitter is @ mczorel


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: lena only follows 1 person on instagram. the media goes nuts over it.

CatCo was in a frenzy when Kara walked in. And even more so when people saw her; whispers started forming.

Jodie at the front desk was eyeing her like that time Kara accidentally took her donut from the break room. But it wasn't her fault she didn't see the ‘don't touch’ sign okay? It just wasn't.

But it wasn't only Jodie. It was the security at the front lobby, the people in the elevator, a random woman in the bathroom, and everyone on the journalism floor, also everyone on her way to see James.

It was Snapper that finally said something. A simple, ‘Danvers! My office, now!’

Kara usually dreaded when Snapper wanted to speak to her privately but she felt especially on edge right now. Had she done something she wasn't aware of? Oh Rao, had she sleep-texted someone from the office? She was scrambling for her phone when Snapper cleared his throat rather loudly and it was a miracle Kara didn't drop her phone.

He was looking at her curiously, almost like he respected her. What in the-

“Kara Danvers, I have to say I'm impressed.”

Kara stared at him with her mouth slightly agape.

“Umm…”

“It isn't every day that a journalist of mine doesn't only use Lena Luthor as their source a majority of the time, but to gain her trust?”

Kara was confused. She knew better than anyone how much Lena trusted her. If the fact that her girlfriend gave her a key to her apartment last night was any indication. It still made her heart flutter that they were at that stage in their relationship. But as far she knew, only the two of them and Alex knew. Alex because the second Lena had fallen asleep, Kara sent into the living room and called Alex squealing and grinning. 

“This is kind of a big deal, you know that right, kid?” 

Kara smiled and adjusted her glasses, looking down for a moment. “Sir I- I know it's kind of an unusual thing.”

Snapper let out a bark of a laugh. “Unusual?! Do you know who James got a call from? Ellen Degeneres.”

Kara blinked at him in shock. Ellen had found out?! How was that even-

“Buzzfeed, TMZ, trashy gossip magazines. Everyone is talking about how the famous, illusive Lena Luthor is now-”

“To be fair sir, it has been ten months.”

“Ten- Danvers, what are you talking about?”

“Is that fast?! Oh I don't know. All I know is that I love her. And honestly, I was thinking about asking her to move in with me, but she beat me to it.”

Now Snapper was the one staring in shock and confusion.

Kara suddenly felt nervous. Had she said the wrong thing?

“Ponytail, are you… dating Lena Luthor?”

“Um, yes? Isn't that what this was about?”

“No! It was about Luthor never following someone on social media her entire professional career until last night when she followed you on Instagram.”

Kara was grinning. She was blushing and grinning.

“Well of course she followed me, sir. I told her it was silly that she asked me to move in with her when she wasn't even following her girlfriend on social media. Like Lena it's 2017, jeez.”

Snapper was staring at her again until he finally just shook his head and… was he smiling slightly?

“Well good job Danvers, I'm impressed. And happy for you and Luthor.”

Kara nodded her head and smiled widely. “So am I,” she said happily and then bit gently on her lower lip. Lena was going to crack up when she told her this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love and appreciate comments, feedback and prompts. Also kudos! Constructive criticism is welcome but no blatant hate please. I love this fandom. And I love Kara/Lena. hope you enjoy these fics! My twitter is @ mczorel


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an alternate/added scene to kara saving lena and floating up holding her bridal style before she kicked those dudes asses.
> 
> note: pre-smut. is that a thing? it is now.

Lena could feel herself fall. And not just physically, but every inch of her soul.

This was it. The end.

There was no way she wasn’t going to end up a splatter on the pavement.

And just as she tried to clear her mind, tried to think of everything good she could remember; like Kara Danvers smile. Or Kara Danvers voice. Or… Supergirl catching her?

“I got you, Lena.”

And just like that, Lena felt all the air in her lungs leave and return in the blink of an eye.

Of course Lena knew who Supergirl was.

Kara didn’t exactly try to hide it when they started dating a month ago. She just never outwardly said it. Not until about two days ago when Lillian was trying to kill Lena again. There was a lot of crying, and drinking, and drunk texting Kara. And maybe a little bit of arguing. And then the truth. It all spilled out. Lena loved Kara more for it.

Lena couldn’t help but laugh a little bit as they floated toward the top of the building.

Kara’s left hand had her calves, and her right hand had her… oh. Oh.

Fingers touched bare skin and Lena turned slightly to make eye contact with Kara.

This was something they both had in common. Adrenaline. And taking risks.

Lena had always wondered if Kara could somehow sense her arousal. Because when she looked at her, Kara had this intense look on her face and her fingers trailed higher, up under her skirt. 

Kara’s fingertips brushed the back of her thighs, and hit the hem of her panties, barely touching skin and Lena’s head fell against Kara’s shoulder with a shudder. And now she knew for a fact Kara knew what she was doing.

But then they made it to the top of the building and Kara moved her hand to a more presentable place, but Lena could feel her heart beating. She could feel her pulse racing. And she knew what was going to happen as soon as they got home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: mob/gang rivals
> 
> this is rated M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments appreciated. want more of anything in here? let me know. :)
> 
> this fic was just written in like 20 minutes. and it was just a fun exercise. but hope you like.  
> (tried to make the characters as the same they are in canon, but living the lifestyles they do in this, it changes you. so hopefully i did justice of what they would be like if they lived in this type of world).
> 
> tw: mention of violence.

Lena was glaring at Jack, for the third time in the past seven minutes and 29 seconds, she’s counted.

 

But he was being absolutely idiotic yet again.

 

What else is new?

 

He kept trying to guess who the new leader was. And it was fucking annoying.

 

There’s been a lot of talk recently about the gang across town losing their leader and another girl being put in charge.

 

No one knew anything about her.

 

But she’s been the new leader for the past two weeks.

 

Tonight was the official run-in.

 

Where Lena, the new leader, and 3 of their high commands all met in the middle of the street.

 

Lena and the new leader would go to one of the abandoned houses and talk rules and then their teams expected a fight.

 

That’s always how it was. For generations.

 

The Luthors were fearsome. Nobody ever dared to come into their territory.

 

And Lena wanted to make sure this new bitch realized that.

 

-

 

Thirteen minutes. 

 

The new leader and her gang were late by thirteen minutes.

 

Lena was waiting two more before they left and ambushed them later that night.

 

The disrespect!

 

There were rules.

 

The new fucking bitch of a leader apparently didn’t know them.

 

Or maybe she didn’t care.

 

Lena was counting. 14 minutes and 49 seconds and then she heard a motorcycle.

 

She looked up just as dirt was flying into her face when the leader stopped not even half a foot in front of her.

 

Lena was about to fucking shoot her in her damn foot.

 

And then the girl took off her helmet.

 

And... Oh. 

 

Oh fuck.

 

No. No. This was not happening.

 

Familiar blue eyes were looking her up and down, and when they met her own, there was a stupid smirk on the girl’s face.

 

Kara’s stupid face.

 

Kara fucking Zor-El.

 

Of the gang of El.

 

Zor-El was legendary.

 

And this was his daughter.

 

And Lena’s ex-girlfriend from years ago.

 

Before Lena could even think of anything to say, Kara was sizing her up again.

 

“Well, well Luthor. You clean up nicely.”

 

Lena glared at Kara.

 

The last time they saw each other, Kara was shoving Lena out of her door and saying she didn’t want to see her again.

 

They only ‘dated’ for about three months.

 

And that was mostly them just arguing and fucking. Sometimes both at the same time.

 

It didn’t hurt when Kara ended things.

 

But for some reason, seeing her stupid gorgeous face right now.

 

She felt a longing.

 

“Kara, you are LATE.”

 

Kara walked around her in a circle, like Lena was prey.

 

She certainly felt like it. She always had with Kara.

 

“You leave at 15, and I was here with ten seconds to spare. So what?”

 

“So… what?! This isn’t some fucking game. You know the Goddamn rules Zor-El!”

 

Kara laughed. Loudly.

 

It both scared Lena, and hit something low in her gut.

 

“Well, princess. Why don’t we go do our little girl talk hm?”

 

Lena groaned loudly when Kara tossed her a spare helmet.

 

Without a word, she climbed on the back of Kara’s bike as they sped probably 100 miles down a dirt road.

 

Kara always loved to go fast.

 

She loved everything fast.

 

And that’s why when they ended up in one of their safe houses, Lena wasn’t surprised when as soon as they stepped inside, Kara had Lena pinned against the door and her hands fumbling with Lena’s jeans before she even had time to breathe.

 

Kara did everything fast.

 

And Lena always loved it.

 

Before she knew it, she was panting into Kara’s shoulder as Kara was pumping two fingers into her while her mouth sucked on Lena’s collarbone. She was trying to leave a mark and that was also against the rules.

 

Kara never liked the rules.

 

Lena moaned low in her throat, biting her lip until she tasted blood. She never wanted Kara to hear how hard she made her come.

 

But Kara always knew.

 

When Kara pulled away she was smiling sweetly at her.

 

Kind of like the smile when they first met five years ago.

 

When they weren’t both completely jaded and fucked up yet.

 

When they both were still slightly innocent.

 

Still believed in the good. In each other. In them being together.

 

And then that smile was gone. And Kara’s eyes turned empty again.

 

Lena pushed herself away from the door while sliding her pants back up and buttoning them.

 

Kara was sitting on the back of the couch just staring at her.

 

Lena had so much to say but it felt like fire in her throat.

 

Everything about Kara burned her.

 

And if they kept going on like this, they would burn each other.

 

“You know how this goes, Lena.”

 

Kara at least had the decency to look semi-worried. Even if she wasn’t.

 

They’re different people than they were five years ago.

 

“Our teams want to see a fight.”

 

Kara raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly like what Lena said was the dumbest thing to ever come out of her mouth.

 

It probably was.

 

“I can’t do this, Kara.” Lena whispered. She didn’t cry though. She never cried.

 

She didn’t even know if she knew how to anymore.

 

Fingers were touching her chin and making her look into dark, lifeless blue eyes. Ones that used to look like an ocean now looked like a stormy sky.

 

“We have to do what we’re supposed to do, Luthor.”

 

Lena pushed Kara away and was suddenly angry.

 

“I know that, Kara! Don’t tell me how to do my fucking job. I’ve been in charge for two years and you just began two fucking weeks ago. Don’t act like this is HARD for me. It’s the easiest fucking thing in the world.”

 

Kara was staring at her. It was like Kara was staring into her soul, into her heart, and knowing what she was about to say next, because even before the words came out she was stepping back a bit.

 

“The hardest thing is loving you.”

 

Kara looked like she was slapped. But she wasn’t surprised. She was shaking her head and stepping away further.

 

“This is why we ended things, Lena. You know this can never fucking happen in a millio-”

 

“I know that! I’m fucking aware. So it doesn’t matter. Take me back and we’ll have the fight.”

 

Kara was quiet for an entire minute.

 

“Til death, Lena.”

 

Lena sucked in a breath and closed her eyes.

 

“And after.”

 

They made a vow years ago.

 

If one of them died at the hands of the other, they would go on with their lives.

 

If they were meant to be together, it wasn’t in this life.

 

Wherever they ended up.

 

Maybe they could finally have peace. Together.

 

But right now, it was a war. Their families.

 

Their hearts.

 

Right now they fight.

 

They can love each other when they’re dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I love and appreciate comments, feedback and prompts. Also kudos! Constructive criticism is welcome but no blatant hate please. I love this fandom. And I love Kara/Lena. hope you enjoy these fics! My twitter is @ mczorel


End file.
